La primera Uchiha
by Amberzxxx
Summary: Sakura lleva días enferma y por sus delirios de fiebre duda sobre un encuentro con Sasuke...¿sí pasó? ¿sí lo hicieron? LEMMON HIGH! así liberó el estres xD una disculpa por posibles faltas de ortografía. Escrito por mi colega en pervs xD y por MI xP, no nos maten! jajaja


La primera Uchiha

Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Los días de odio y distanciamiento quedaron en el pasado y ahora la pareja formada por Sasuke y Sakura era una realidad. Al inicio les costó acostumbrarse a la idea de compartir su estilo de vida pero deseaban la compañía el uno con el otro y ahora no podían separarse para nada , se cuidaban mucho y procuraban mucho su relación….bueno…en contexto….para Sasuke era poco más difícil mostrar sus sentimientos no solo en público si no a solas con ella también..,,no era cariñoso, no parecía mostrar interés…..se ausentaba…pero aún así se querían….y aún no estaban ni cerca de dar el siguiente paso…pero bueno tiempo sobraba…en realidad todo en su relación era perfecto.

Eso fue hasta que Sakura comenzó a presentar un gran malestar, inicio como algo leve, pequeños dolores de pecho y tos frecuente, un par de días después Sasuke tuvo que partir de la aldea y fue cuando todo se agravo, ella no podía ni mantenerse de pie , estar en el exterior le causaba mucho daño y la tos se veíaa acompañada de sangre, pasaron los días y el estado de Sakura empeoró, ella necesitaba atención medica profesional y fue entonces que se le interno en el hospital de Konoha...)

Sasuke: (Apenas se enteró de la grave situación en la que se encontraba su actual..."pareja"...regresó lo más pronto posible y aun así parecía tarde, ya que cuando llegó ella ya llevaba unos 3 días hospitalizada y a pesar de que le habían dicho de que su estado había "mejorado" él sentía, extrañamente, una angustia implacable dentro de su ser. Entró en la habitación y sintió su corazón acelerarse al verla recostada en esa camilla, con diferentes cables en su brazo conectados a distintos aparatos; lucía sumamente pálida, delgada, con ojeras claramente marcadas...la veía muy muy mal...se acercó a ella y tomo su mano acariciándola suavemente, sintiendo pequeños temblores por parte de la chica...)...ssshh...Sakura... (La chica reaccionó a su tacto y llamado y gimió frunciendo el ceño aumentando sus temblores.) ...tranquila...estoy aquí...(ella tensó su cuerpo y frunció su ceño de nuevo, parecía dormida pero reaccionando forzadamente a él.)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...(dijo débilmente, sin abrir sus ojos y temblando.)

Sasuke: shhh...soy yo….ya estoy aquí….contigo... (Sujetando su delicada mano con la esperanza de que despertara).

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun...no me dejes... (Decía mientras se agitaba levemente sobre la cama)

Sasuke: aquí estoy...no me iré (quiso acercarse para darle un beso en la frente pero sus temblores se volvieron un poco más bruscos lo cual puso nervioso al chico)

Sakura: n-no...no te vayas...yo...iré contigo...n-no te vayas...n-no estás solo...p-por favor... (Repetía las palabras mientras los espasmos continuaban, de seguir así ella podría lastimarse).

(Sasuke rápidamente soltó la mano de la chica y la colocó en su frente para confirmar sus obvias sospechas...la chica tenía fiebre...ARDIA en fiebre...y deliraba obviamente... pero había algo más que le causaba grave dolor físico y emocional)

Sasuke: enfermera!...enfermera!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...no vayas con él...n-no no...por favor…. (Decía con desesperación).

Sasuke: ssshhh...no iré a ningún lado... Enfermera venga aquí!

Sakura: ¡por favor! ...no...d-déjame...no...no lo hagas...por favor...Sasuke-kun... Ayúdenme!

(Era obvio que en su delirio estaba recordando todas las cosas malas del pasado, ese último grito perturbó al Uchiha de tal manera que deseo nunca haber pasado por eso, deseo borrar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.)

Enfermera: doctora Haruno! (Entró a la habitación ¡por fin! Se acerco a ella y empezó a revisarla...)

Sasuke: tiene fiebre...

Enfermera: por favor joven Uchiha, espere fuera de la habitación

Sasuke: pero...

Enfermera: ahora! Es importante llamaré a una compañera para hacernos cargo ( Sasuke de mala gana salió del cuarto mientras otra enfermera entraba. Espero afuera hasta que su paciencia empezó a agotarse, sobre todo porque no sabía si la tardanza era porque Sakura estuviera todavía más grave o si por alguna razón no querían que él específicamente estuviera con ella y claro que si era la 2ª opción, sabía los motivos. Al hartarse se acercó a la puerta para escuchar claramente lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación...)

Enfermera: parece que ahora sí está estable...hay que avisarle a..

Enferma II: no, él no puede enterarse...

Enfermera I: ¿pero cómo?

Enfermera II: podríamos decirle pero lo mejor será que no entre a perturbarla, ella ya estaba mejor y con su presencia se puso mal, debemos negarle las visitas

Enfermera I: en ese caso hay que hablar en recepción para que no le den permiso de pasar si quiera del corredor...

(Y sip, así fue...las enfermeras le dijeron a Sasuke que ella estaba "bien" y "estable" pero no le dijeron más y por supuesto no le permitieron pasar a verla, y además se le prohibieron totalmente las visitas, aunque quisiera no podía entrar al cuarto de Sakura para ver su estado..pero eso no lo detendría...algún plan se le ocurriría para poder verla.)

...

Sasuke: (discutía con una enfermera, se había presentado al hospital desde hacía dos días y en ambas ocasiones se le había negado el acceso al lugar, al parecer su presencia alteraba a la pelirosa) así que vas a decirme que Sakura sigue "mejorando" y que aun así no puedo pasar a verla?

Enfermera I: lo lamento no podemos dejar que pase, verlo aquí podría causarle una gran impresión y ahora lo que necesita es estar tranquila.

Sasuke: entonces ya despertó? Al menos puedo saber eso?

Enfermera I: lo lamento pero debo pedirle que se retire.

Sasuke: gracias (dijo de forma sarcástica, furioso dejo el edificio, era la última vez que pedía "permiso" para ver a su chica).

(Frustrado, el Uchiha avanzo unos pocos metros y se encontró con Ino).

Ino: Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo estás? (pregunto alegremente)

Sasuke: Mal (dijo de manera fría)

Ino: ¿Qué ocurrió?...(observo al chico cabizbajo y supo de queé se trataba) ya veo, las enfermeras no te dejan estar con ella no?

Sasuke: como lo supiste? (sorprendido)

Ino: a mí no me dejan estar a solas con ella y no me dan ninguna información sobre su estado.

Sasuke:¿ pero la has visto? ¿Como esta?

Ino: sigue dormida… (Preocupada) me parece que no ha despertado ni una sola vez desde que entro. Y no parece que mejore.

Sasuke: (los comentarios de Ino solo le hacían sentirse peor, la detuvo tomándole del hombro) dile que la veré pronto.

(Dicho esto, el chico se marchó a su departamento, no podía evitar sentirse responsable por lo que le aquejaba a su amada, la forma en que Sakura había gritado ese día le atormentaba desde entonces incluso le obligaba a despertar por las noches sudando frío, no había duda ella estaba recordando las peores vivencias que Sasuke le había causado, si ella sufría en sus alucinaciones era por culpa suya).

...

Sasuke: (abrumado se recostó sobre su cama, no podía evitar recordar los gritos de la chica pero, más allá de eso, no podía evitar recordar las cosas horribles que le habíaa causado) ¡Demonios! (grito para romper el atormentador silencio que le rodeaba).

(El moreno fue víctima del insomnio, daba vueltas en la cama y se pasaba por el cuarto cual animal enjaulado, estaba inquieto, "no te vayas…..no me dejes" las palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza, él sabía perfectamente a que se refería la chica al decir esas palabras, todo se remontaba a hace varios años, en ese entonces a Sasuke solo buscaba vengarse de su hermano Itachi, sin importarle el costo, estaba a punto de abandonar la aldea pero Sakura le detuvo e intento hacerle cambiar de parecer pero el chico continuo su camino lejos de ella)

Sasuke: no te abandonare nunca más (dijo al tiempo que veía por su ventana en dirección al hospital esperando que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de su amada).

(Ya era más de media noche y el chico seguía sin conciliar el sueño, "déjame, no lo hagas" palabras que la chica menciono cuando Sasuke se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, el mismo podría admitir que fueron su momentos de mayor descontrol, acababa de matar a un Hokage y prácticamente declaró la guerra al mundo ninja, pero él deseaba venganza contra toda la aldea de la hoja y que mejor para comenzar que matando a su sensei y a quien se le interpusiera en su camino, Sakura había tomado la decisión de matar a Sasuke para evitar mayor daño pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad no logro hacerlo, si no fuera por Naruto ella seguro hubiera muerto, a manos de la persona a la que más amaba).

Sasuke: yo… ya no soy ese monstruo (le dio escalofríos pensar en su pasado, aquel momento en que solo ansiaba destrucción, gran contraste en comparación a hora que solo deseaba cuidar de su chica, estar con ella y cuidarla).

Sasuke: iré contigo, solo espérame un poco, nadie nos separara.

***(El amanecer llego rápidamente, el muchacho, salió desde muy temprano en dirección al hospital sabiendo que esta vez nadie le negaría la entrada, había ido tantas veces que conocía los horarios, los cambios de personal, cada detalle estaba presente en su mente, información que parecería inútil para muchos pero para el moreno era su pase de entrada, se mantuvo cerca del edificio un par de horas comprobado que todo fuera tal como lo planeo, en el momento indicado subió por una de las paredes de forma rápida y sigilosa, al estar en el techo se movió lentamente para no ser detectado, cuando por fin encontró el cuarto de la pelirosa descendió y se coló por la ventana tratando de no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a Sakura)

Sasuke: te extrañe mucho (le vio recostada en la cama, aún estaba conectada a varios aparatos, su respiración se notaba dificultosa y el latir de su corazón era muy lento pero al menos se veía más tranquila… ya no alucinaba) como estas linda? (preguntaba esperando que por algún milagro hubiera respuesta ).

(Sasuke se sintió muy mal al ver a su chica en aquel estado de decadencia, con espacio sumamente limitado, dependiente de otras personas y las sustancias que le suministraban, el joven tal vez no era medico pero conocía varios de los medicamentos que estaban en el lugar, varios de ellos eran sedantes y muy potentes, tal parece que Sakura había sufrió por sus alucinaciones a tal grado que era más fácil tenerla dormida)

Sasuke: como se atreven, (tiernamente le dirigió unas palabras a su compañera) Sakura, tranquila, ya estoy contigo y yo mismo me encargaré de que estés bien (se sentó junto a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y le tomo de la mano).

(Esto causo que Sakura poco a poco fuera despertando, se sentía completamente entumida, le costaba incorporarse, su vista era borrosa y no podía hablar , en realidad parecía como si aun estuviese dormida)

Sakura: (en su mente) "¿dónde estoy?" (Su vista era borrosa y llevaba varios días sin despertar, además su tratamiento había sido con medicamentos muy fuertes, era lógico que tardara en recuperar la conciencia por completo) ¿Qué me paso? "La cabeza me da vueltas, todo es muy blanco" (sentirse desorientada estaba empezando a estresarla, solo lograba ver siluetas y no tenía ni idea de lo que le había ocurrido) "¿quién es ese?"

(Al ver a su alrededor noto una gran silueta junto a ella, al principio se asustó pero después logro sentir que la silueta le acariciaba las manos con gran dulzura, dulzura que solo una persona le mostraría).

Sakura: …ke (con dificultad intentaba articular palabras). Sas….

Sasuke: (de inmediato reacciono) Sakura, despertaste, por favor no te sobre esfuerces, si puedes escucharme asiente con la cabeza.

Sakura: (así lo hizo, tal vez no podrían hablar por un tiempo pero ya estaban juntos y era lo más importante, la chica apenas y lograba moverse por lo que se acomodó de nuevo en la cama).

Sasuke: Sakura he querido venir a verte desde hace varios días, necesito saber que paso, por alguna razón los doctores y enfermeras no me dejaban verte y (recordó el estado en que la hayo la primera vez que le vio en el hospital) yo estaré aquí para cuidarte de ahora en adelante.

(Le dio un abrazo para que ella lo sintiera aún más cercano y ella como pudo logro corresponderle, su vista era más enfocada y por fin logro decir su primera frase completa).

Sakura: te…ex..trañe

(Dijo la pelirosa, al tiempo que una lágrima salía de sus ojos, acaso era por malestar físico, acaso se sentía mal emocionalmente, o tal vez era por dolor, dolor causado por la ausencia de su amado, sin importar la razón los dos se mantuvieron abrazados por mucho tiempo, por fin juntos como deseaban estar desde hace días)

Sasuke: tranquila, no te esfuerces de más. Ya estoy aquí... (pegó sus labios a los de ella) yo también te extrañe. (Luego le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.)

Sakura: lo siento...n-no quería preocuparte...y-yo...e-estaba mejor e-enserio...

Sasuke: ssssshhh...te pedí que salieras de casa lo menos posible...cuando me fui no parecía nada tan grave...apenas me enteré regresé a la aldea.

Sakura: y-yo me sentía mejor, no se en que momento empeoró...cocinaba con Hinata quería hacerte algo especial para cuando...c-cuando regresaras (al terminar su discurso se mostró completamente agotada, apenas podía recuperar el habla después de estar tanto tiempo dopada, y se agotaba de una forma alarmante.)

Sasuke: sshhh...tranquila...no te fuerces, no te fuerces...(besó el dorso de su mano, luego sonrió; se sintió conmovido al escuchar que su pequeña intentaba aprender a cocinar para él.) eres...muy tierna...gracias por eso...aunque con solo pensar en que por mi te enfermaste más me hace sentir culpable. (Besó de nuevo su mano)

Sakura: no fue culpa tuya...e-enserio...n-no se...ni cuánto tiempo llevo aquí...

Sasuke: el suficiente...pero ahora te cuidaré y no me iré de ti, aunque intenten correrme, no será como la última vez.

Sakura: ¿Qué pasó la última vez?

Sasuke: ...yo...entre y tu...alucinabas...creo...ardías en fiebre y decías cosas...bueno...repetías cosas como ...como...(el solo recordarlo lo ponía nervioso)...cosas de cuando me fui...la primera vez...(como las últimas veces, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber hecho ese tipo de cosas) y como cuando la segunda vez...y cuando yo intenté...intenté...yo...

Sakura: tranquilo...(aferró su mano a la de él...) eso...ya paso...está en el pasado...este es nuestro presente...es lo único que debe importarte...que debe..importarnos...

Sasuke: (estuvo a punto de dejar caer una lagrima, pero no lo hizo ya que debía mostrarse fuerte con su amada, ella necesitaba apoyo y seguridad, cosas que solo él podría brindarle) te prometo que no me alejare de tu lado, sin importar nada.

Sakura: Sasuke… (Aún se mostraba algo débil, quizás los efectos de los sedantes aun no desaparecían)

Sasuke: (quería pasar más tiempo con ella pero era obvio que ella seguía sufriendo por la fuerte medicación) si deseas descansar lo entenderé.

Sakura: (negó la propuesta con la cabeza) quédate conmigo por favor

Sasuke: (acerco la silla a la cama y rodeo con el brazo a su amada, ella coloco su cabeza en el hombro del chico y pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía el uno con el otro, el besándole la cabeza y ella masajeando tiernamente su mano, podrían haberse quedado así por horas hasta que)….Sakura…debo averiguar que te ocurre, algo debe estar pasando para que los doctores no me permitan verte

Sakura: quizás sea lo mejor….

Sasuke: a que te refieres? No quieres que este contigo?

Sakura: claro que quiero! Me refería a saber lo que me pasa…

Sasuke: (el sentir de Sakura le pareció sospechoso, ella siendo la mejor ninja médico de la aldea estaba diciendo eso? Quizás ella ya sabía algo y deseaba ocultárselo a como dé lugar) aun así, necesito una explicación del porqué no puedo estar contigo.

Sakura: (suspiro, parecía que empezaba a marearse)

Sasuke: aun así yo estaré contigo todos los días, no hay poder en la tierra que pueda impedírmelo.

Sakura: (sujeto la mano de Sasuke con mucha fuerza, quería mantenerse despierta por más tiempo y estar con la persona que significaba todo para ella, su habla era dificultosa) siempre...te amaré...sin importar que...

Sasuke: (su corazón se aceleró al pensar en que esas palabras sonaban a despedida, se acercó a ella y beso sus labios un poco apasionado sintiendo como ella lo correspondía, hasta que el beso se volvió frío sintiendo como ella caía inconsciente en medio del beso. La recostó delicadamente en la cama y besó su frente para salir sigilosamente de la habitación y como buen ninja dedicado a misiones de rango A logró entrar al área de los archivos de cada paciente, buscó hasta dar con el de Sakura y empezó a leerlo detenidamente activando su sharingan por si acaso. El diagnostico era el siguiente: infección en el sistema respiratorio con complicaciones, no contagioso pero de alto riesgo para el paciente si su chakra no era manipulado de tal forma que curara la infección pero sin descuidar otras áreas. Al parecer la infección causaba hemorragias internas en el cuerpo, y no solo eso si no que algunos órganos podían quedar dañados, como los pulmones, o el estómago o su aparato reproductor, incluso podría heredar enfermedades si no era atendida de la mejor manera; por eso era tan importante que estuviera relajada y tranquila sin alteraciones de ningún tipo, para mantener su chakra completamente concentrada en ella.

Eso lo hizo pensar, por eso no quería darle explicaciones, por eso no querían que él la viera, ya que por su historial OBVIO pensaban que él la alteraría. Se molestó mucho con él mismo, ahora más que nunca debía de demostrar que él y solo él podía ayudarla a sanar.)

Sasuke...Es mi turno de cuidarte (dijo para sí mismo).

(Los días pasaron incesantemente, había pasado un mes desde que Sakura había sido canalizada al hospital, durante ese tiempo Sasuke se tomó un descanso de las misiones ninja, de esta manera pudo visitar a su chica cada día con la intención de cuidarla, a veces la pelirosa presentaba complicaciones mayores por lo que Sasuke debía ocultarse de los doctores, en otras ocasiones Sakura no despertaba pero Sasuke se mantenía con ella para protegerla, fue un mes lleno de frustración para el chico, no solo debía estar a escondidas con ella sino que parecía que su estado no mejorada, además los doctores nunca tuvieron el valor de explicarle lo que su amada padecía, , todo siguió igual hasta que de repente)

Ino: ¡Sasuke! (Gritaba mientras se le acerco)

Sasuke: que ocurre Ino? (al ser la única persona con permiso de estar con Sakura, seguramente tenía alguna noticia)

Ino: ¡Sakura ha mostrado mejoría!

Sasuke: ¿Qué? (sintió emoción y angustia)

Ino: si! puede que los doctores ya te permitan estar con ella.

Sasuke: gracias por avisarme (sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al hospital)

Ino: espérame sasuke!

(El muchacho corrió tan rápido como pudo, si existía la posibilidad de estar con Sakura el haría todo para hacerlo, quizás Sakura habría mejorado tanto como para regresas a casa? O al menos lo suficiente para evitar la fuerte medicación? Cualquier mejoría habría sido un gran alivio)

Sasuke: (hablando con una enfermera) quiero entrar al cuarto de Sakura Haruno (se mostraba determinado, difícilmente lograrían convencerlo de lo contrario)

Enfermera:...Uchiha...Sasuke...no es cierto?...mmmm si puede entrar a verla pero solo 5 minutos

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué?!

Enfermera: compostura por favor, es por el bien de la doctora...

Sasuke: hhmm...de acuerdo... (Aceptó de mala gana, firmó unos documentos y fue a la habitación de la chica quién para su suerte estaba despierta, no tan consciente del todo, pero despierta.)

Enfermera: 5 minutos por favor...(entre-cerró la puerta y los dejó solos)

Sasuke: Sakura...(se sentó en la cama a su lado y acarició la mano de la chica)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...viniste...

Sasuke: no iba a dejarte...se que estas mejorando, ahora podré venir a verte...(se acercó a sus labios susurrándole) de forma legal...(presionó sus labios contra los de ella, pero sin besarla) pero seguiré viniendo de forma extra oficial (por fin la beso de forma apasionada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella correspondió a su beso de la mejor forma posible, sus labios se sentían tan débiles, su chica fuerte, su chica, la más fuerte de la aldea ahora estaba muy muy débil, le partía el alma verla así. Con su mano tomó su rostro y empezó a acariciarlo, la recorrió hasta su nuca para atraerla más a él y a su beso como si con besarla le diera fuerzas, ella débilmente rodeo su rostro con sus manos, con un tacto muy ligero por la falta de fuerza; él intensifico más su beso hasta escucharla gemir en sus labios y estremecerse, como si fuera a romperse por la intensidad, así que se separó de ella agitado, al parecer había sido demasiado para ella.) Perdona...

Sakura: estoy bien, solo, que no tengo fuerzas

Sasuke: shh, no las necesitas, estas bien y yo estoy contigo, (beso su frente y acarició su cabeza.)

Sakura: sé que estoy mal...

Sasuke: calla...(pegó su frente a la de ella)

Sakura: no quiero que te sientas mal...tu debes...

Sasuke: ¡Calla! ...te estás recuperando...yo te ayudaré.

Sakura: pero...si no...yo...quiero que tu

Sasuke: ¡Escúchame! (Levanto su rostro obligándola a mirarlo) jamás amaría a una chica que es débil, por eso te amo a ti, se lo fuerte que eres, siempre has sido fuerte...de niños...eras dependiente...pero fuerte, y lo seguirás siendo...entendiste?

Sakura: (asintió levemente con la cabeza) si

Sasuke: eso (la besó de nuevo, primero sus labios, luego sus ojos y su frente, tomó su mano y la llenó de besos.)

Sakura: (se relajó a medida que se dejaba consentir con los besos de Sasuke, sintiendo sus besos en su mano, su muñeca, y sus venas, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en esa parte haciéndola suspirar; él lo notó, sonrió y continuó dando besos en esa zona. Los besos en su muñeca, justo en sus venas, dejaron de ser pequeños, sencillos y tiernos para pasar a ser más profundos y apasionados, incitando a algo más...a más besos así...pero en otra parte. Ambos aun no llegaban a la parte de pasar por "ese momento" juntos, pero no porque no lo desearan, simplemente, no había parecido necesario o importante, sin embargo en este momento esa "necesidad" parecía más que necesaria para el chico, pero debía esperar, ella estaba casi moribunda, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para dar paso al romance. Aún así continuó con sus besos, seduciéndola lentamente...) Sasuke-kun...(suspiró su nombre)

Sasuke: sshhh...calma mi molestia (pegó su frente a la de ella.) ¿Solo eres mi molestia verdad? De nadie más. (Besó un costado de su frente escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello de la chica, inhaló fuertemente el aroma de ella y de su cabello y luego lo besó de nuevo.) adoro tu cabello, y tu aroma. (Inhaló nuevamente frotando su nariz entre los mechones de cabello mientras con su mano aún acariciaba la de ella que anteriormente besaba.)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun (la escuchó suspirar de nuevo)

Sasuke: (sonrió ante las reacciones que provocaba en la chica, y para seguir escuchándola empezó a besar nuevamente su cabello, la misma zona donde escondía su rostro, ahora lo llenaba de besos poco inocentes buscando darle el mejor placer del mundo a SU molestia)...de ahora en adelante… (Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al odio de la chica) …quiero asegurarme… (Su mano empezó lentamente a recorrer el brazo de Sakura de una forma tan gentil que le erizaba la piel a la vez que sus ojos se perdían en los ojos de su amado)….que solo…( levemente volvió a subir su mano, esta vez recorriéndole el abdomen, ligeramente rozó su pecho, esto le acelero el corazón, se sintió débil y vulnerable no por su enfermedad sino por la intensidad que transmitía Sasuke) suspires mi nombre (la chica no pudo contenerse y dejo escapar un gemido que habría alarmado a todos en el hospital si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke logro callarla con un apasionado beso, eso es lo que él deseaba, verla nuevamente con su expresión de deseo , era lo que más extrañaba de ella y aunque no podrían llegar a mas por un tiempo, fueron los 5 minutos más memorables de toda su vida…y buscarían más momentos así ).

Sakura: Sasuke…. (Intento mantener el ritmo de su respiración).

Sasuke: parece que se cumplió el tiempo (dijo lastimeramente).

Sakura: pero…

Sasuke: tendremos que seguir con lo nuestro en privado (guiño el ojo y de alguna forma eso le transmitió seguridad a la chica, sabía que Sasuke volvería por mas, siempre lo hacía hasta que ambos quedaran satisfechos)

Los 5 minutos reglamentarios terminaron, Sasuke salió y le avisó a la enfermera que regresaría al día siguiente...claro de forma "legal", porque regresaría en la noche, como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Aun era temprano, así que había tiempo para hacer algunas cosas, era tiempo de poner en orden su vida de una vez, así que se dirigió a la oficina del hokage...el primer paso: poner todos los papeles en orden para recuperar su casa...su casa, la que fuera su casa hasta que cumplió los 7 años...su casa en el barrio de los Uchiha, y si era posible recuperar su barrio completo.

Al llegar la noche...cerca de la media noche regresó a hurtadillas, como siempre, entró al cuarto de Sakura y...como siempre ella estaba dormida, aunque con suerte esta vez se encontraría menos medicada. La contemplo unos segundos, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y acarició su mejilla tiernamente, para luego darle un profundo beso en sus labios y lentamente ella empezó a despertar en medio del beso, cosa que las veces anteriores no había pasado. Rompió el beso y pegó su frente a la de ella.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo sigues?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...te podrían atrapar...

Sasuke: no...todo está bien. ¿Cuántas medicinas te han dado en el día?

Sakura: no muchas, pero si tratamientos con chakra de Tsunade-sama...dice que son importantes.

Sasuke: bien...(la besó de nuevo y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello posesivamente.) ¿y eso? Estas fuerzas son nuevas (sonrió y volvió a besarla, ahora con un poco más de intensidad, y ella correspondió a ese beso.)

Sakura: es que no quiero perderte...

Sasuke: ¿De dónde sacas eso? (Frunció su ceño)

Sakura: eso no importa, (se incorporó con dificultad acariciando el rostro de él) se que no soy del todo tu tipo, y que me ha costado mucho hacer que te fijes en mi...

Sasuke: ¿Qué? (Algo no estaba bien, Sakura tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar así, de no sentir compasión por ella misma)

Sakura: además...hay mejores chicas que yo que quieren contigo y fácilmente te fijarías en ellas...como Ino...o tu amiga pelirroja...

Sasuke: pero...Ino está con...(...por fin había captado, quizás se había precipitado, quizás realmente él tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella que su emoción y deseo le había provocado pasar por alto que ella se sentía "caliente" , pero no en el mejor sentido)

Sakura: se que para ti soy solo una molestia pero...

Sasuke: Sakura...(posó su mano en su frente y se dio cuenta: ella ardía realmente en fiebre, y alucinaba obviamente, de nuevo recordaba cosas del pasado) tienes mucha fiebre. ¿Qué medicamento es el que te dan para controlarlo? (Quería parecer tranquilo)

Sakura: estoy bien...Sasuke-kun...solo no te vayas...

Sasuke: (la besó de nuevo, la tomó del hombro y la obligó a recostarse, no fue necesaria mucha fuerza, ella seguía muy débil...) yo nunca te dejaría sola

Sakura: (a pesar de sus delirios se sonrojo al escuchar al muchacho decir eso) aunque… haya mejores opciones que yo?

Sasuke: (puso su frente sobre la de ella, inesperada y gentilmente coloco su mano en la nuca evitando que ella pudiera moverse, ella no lo notaba pero los ojos de Sasuke transmitían ambición, deseo, incluso urgencia) no hay mejor opción que tú (le dio un beso con gran intensidad).

Sakura: (Ella no pudo resistirse, solo se dejó llevar por lo que Sasuke hacía, permitió que le robara hasta el último aliento, su mente se puso totalmente en blanco tal vez a causa de su mal o a causa del deseo, no le importaba, ella solo sabía que Sasuke estaba con ella, juntos pero a solas darían rienda suelta a su amor) Sasuke yo… (Dijo rompiendo el beso) te gusto? (pregunto un tanto coqueta y nerviosa).

Sasuke: (suspiro) me encantas, todo en ti me fascina y me enloquece (intentaba controlarse pues continuaban el en hospital, aun así sabía que pronto no habría forma de mantener la compostura).

Sakura: pero….(aun dudaba un poco ) en verdad te gusta…..¿lo que ves?

Sasuke: (llego a su límite, levemente se dejó caer sobre ella y con cuidado comenzó a besar su cuello, besos que se traducían en gritos pidiendo saciar su sed de ella) soy adicto a ti (los besos subían de intensidad poco a poco a medida que recorrían el camino sin retorno, primero su cuello, luego sus hombros y lentamente llego hasta el pecho de la chica).

Sakura: Sasuke, nos encontraran (las ropas del hospital eran una mera formalidad, eran tan ligeras y transparentes que Sakura había sentido cada beso y caricia como si no hubiera barrera entre los labios de su amante y su delicada piel) haaa (gimió ligeramente, no se había percatado que los botones de su camisón estaban mal abrochados, cosa que el Uchiha aprovecho para ir desabrochándolos entre cada beso) Sasuke! (Cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, el camisón estaba completamente desabrochado)

Sasuke: (a pesar de lo que hizo mantenía cubierto el cuerpo de la chica) quieres ver que tan obsesionado estoy por ti? (le miro a los ojos, dependiendo la respuesta sería la última vez en la noche que se verían de esa forma)

Sakura: (su corazón estaba fuera de control, las alucinaciones le evitaban reprimirse, sus inhibiciones desaparecieron dando paso a una mirada lujuriosa en el rostro de la joven) si, muéstrame todo.

(Sasuke no dio ni un segundo de espera, de un solo movimiento descubrió el torso de la chica quien alzo los brazos dando permiso a Sasuke hacer lo que deseara con ella, el joven se disponía a devorar los atributos de la pelirosa y entonces….)

Sakura: Sasuke (gimió al tiempo que despertaba, se hallaba sola en su cuarto, lleno de medicamentos y otros artículos, sola y aun así se sentía bien, acaso la visita de Sasuke habría sido un sueño? Después de todo no recordaba todo lo sucedido) se sintió tan real….(era cierto, ella había experimentado cada caricia, beso y mordida como si Sasuke hubiera estado con ella, en ese momento sintió una incomodidad dentro de la almohada al revisarla encontró una nota que decía.

"A pesar de ser una chica tan fuerte ahora conozco todos tus puntos débiles, no puedo esperar a nuestra próxima cita, atentamente Sasuke"

(La chica se sonrojo al terminar de leerlo, se había entregado por completo a Sasuke y aun así ella no sabía todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, la próxima ocasiónn tendría que estar completamente consiente, no podía admitirlo pero ansiaba volver a verlo) .

Sasuke: (lo había conseguido...había logrado recuperar el barrio Uchiha solo para él y para su nueva...¿familia? En fin...a cambio debía realizar diferentes misiones de rango A para poder terminar de pagar escrituras etc. Para tener el papeleo en orden, pero por lo menos esa madrugada...o lo que quedaba de ella, podría pasarla en su antigua casa, debía hacerle varios cambios por supuesto y antes que nada asearla, y justo en eso se encontraba; sip, el temible Sasuke Uchiha sacudía muebles, ventanas, estantes, barría, etc. etc. Aunque su labor se le dificultaba muchísimo, más que nada porque cada x lapso de tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirosa, y el momento que acababan de compartir juntos, tan solo de recordar el aroma de su amada, sus suspiros, sus temblores, oír su nombre saliendo de entre sus labios, su piel erizandose ante el contacto de sus labios...le aceleraba el corazón, se moría de ganas por repetirlo, quería verla de nuevo, quería sentirla de nuevo, odiaba la forma en que había terminado, queriendo quedarse a su lado, dormir abrazado a su cuerpo y no poder hacerlo, ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de darse prisa y poderla traer lo más pronto posible a su nueva casa, casa que compartirían juntos. Aún el sol no volvía a salir, debía darse más prisa en arreglar lo más posible su morada, para visitarla y tratar de hacer aunque sea una misión de la lista y regresar con ella la noche siguiente.)

Sakura: (despertó de nuevo, se había vuelto a dormir de la nada, ahora eran cerca de las 6:00am y se sentía con mucha más fuerza que antes, y...con mucha más seguridad aunque con duda sobre lo que había pasada entre ella y Sasuke hacía solo unas cuantas horas atrás, con mucho cuidado y toda la calma posible se levantó de la cama para dirigirse directo a su pequeño baño dentro de su cuarto, hacerlo le resultó más difícil de lo que creyó pues aun se sentía muy débil y hasta algo mareada, entró en el cuarto, se encerró y empezó a inspeccionarse en busca de algún rastro de que algo había pasado entre Sasuke y ella, pero no encontró nada, en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Salió y al volver a su cama la revisó para buscar alguna señal de que hubieran hecho "algo" pero nada...escuchó a la enfermera acercarse, así que se metió en la cama y se fingió dormida.)

Enfermera1: ¿Cómo está la paciente hoy?

Enfermera2: tiene mejor semblante...espera!...¿tú la inyectaste?

Enfermera1: no...¿Por qué?

Enferma2: falta una jeringa y la ampolleta de la medicina de la fiebre está casi vacía...

Enfermera1: ¿lo habrá hecho sola?

Enfermera2:¿Pero porque? ¿Habrá tenido fiebre?

Enfermera1: igual las sábanas son otras...estoy segura...qué extraño...

Enfermera2: será mejor tenerla vigilada...

(Sakura sonrió a sus adentros...una prueba real de que algo pasó entre Sasuke y ella, ahora solo debía estar alerta en caso de que sus "visitas" corrieran peligro.)

...

Sakura: Sasuke...a-ahh...(gimió temblando al tiempo que contraía su abdomen con fuerza al sentir los besos del chico en su ombligo, temblando de excitación total, él la observaba de vez en cuando y sonreía al ver sus reacciones que lo incitaban a continuar, cada vez sus besos era mucho más ardientes y la piel de ella era cada vez más suave y cada vez ardían más conforme los labios de él iban bajando por su abdomen al acercarse a una zona en específico...entonces...)

Sasuke: (...despertó...leves rayos del sol lo golpeaban en la cara, prácticamente no había dormido arreglando la casa, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo con el cansancio y se tiró a dormir en la que fuera su habitación de niño, pero el aroma de su cama, de su habitación en general, le traía tantos recuerdos y la mayoría no muy buenos que lo único que pudo hacer para conciliar el sueño fue ponerse a recordar con el mayor detalle posible todo lo vivido anoche con la pelirosa, pero ya era tiempo de despertar e iniciar su día, de otra forma no resistiría más las ganas de estar con ella de nuevo. Se levantó, arreglo y salió de su nueva "casa" primero iría a comprar algunas cosas para seguirla arreglando, reparar goteras, cambiar ventanas, piso, volver a pintar la insignia de su clan y por qué no quizás "re-decorarla" quiera que no su casa ahora se convertiría en el inicio de una nueva vida para él y necesitaba iniciarla bien. El segundo paso importante era ir a arreglar documentos de su antiguo departamento, para así poder venderlo, o rentarlo, y poder tener otro ingreso económico, después de todo y aunque no iba a impedirle a Sakura seguir con su trabajo en el hospital, él iba a mantener a su nueva fam...se detuvo en seco con solo pensar en esa palabra..."familia"...lo invadieron miles de sentimientos mezclados en su interior golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo hizo recordar otra cosa importante que había pasado anoche...)

Sakura: no!

Enfermera: pero...señorita Haruno...

Sakura: dije no! No quiero más esos medicamentos, me atontan

Enfermera: pero...son importantes, la ayudan a estar tranquila y que su chakra se concentre en el área afectada, se trata de algo muy delicado.

Sakura: hay otras opciones, quiero hablar con Tsunade-sama ¿dónde está?

Enfermera: salió a atender a un equipo que salió de misión, son novatos y tuvieron contra tiempos, por favor doctora Haruno, vamos, será un piquete rápido, y se sentirá muy bien

Sakura: me siento bien, además tendré visitas

Enfermera: Ino-san sabe de su condición, a ella no le molestará que usted esté un poco dormida

Sakura: pero quiero ver a Sasuke, y estar consiente (bajó su mirada un poco sonrojada)

Enfermera: (suspiró pesadamente) creo que la presencia de Sasuke-san la altera un poco

Sakura: claro que no

Enfermera: en realidad si, usted ya estaba bien ayer y después de que él se fue usted se puso mal

Sakura: (levantó su rostro asustada) es mentira...

Enferma: no, en la madrugada tuvo mucha fiebre y usted estuvo haciendo cosas raras.

Sakura: c-cosas raras..? (Preguntó muy sonrojada) c-cómo qué?

Enfermera: como inyectarse sola, debió llamar a una enfermera...o cambiar las sábanas de su cama, aun no entiendo como lo hizo pero la vigilaremos muy bien a partir de ahora y créame que lo mejor es que ustedes tome estas medicinas y que Sasuke-san no venga a visitarla por un tiempo

Sakura: no, yo quiero verlo...p-puedo tomarlas después.

Enfermera: mmm vendré más tarde, por mientras coma esto, poco a poco, bocados pequeños y coma todo.

(Sasuke resintió más que nunca el tiempo que estuvo lejos de su amada, su andar era presuroso, su ritmo cardiaco se incrementaba con cada paso que daba, al divisar el hospital no pudo evitar el recuerdo de la noche pasada, el aroma de su cabello, el brillo en sus ojos, cada temblor que había ocasionado en su ser, necesitaba verla de inmediato o enloquecería)

Sasuke: debo verla ya (repetía para sí mismo mientras recorría los pasillos del edificio, no le daba importancia a nada más, siguió su camino de frente, si solo tenía 5 minutos con ella pensaba aprovecharlos de la mejor forma) Sakura…

(Le observo tendida en cama, intentando comer)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Viniste! (dijo con gran sorpresa, no esperaba que le permitieran pasar después de lo comentado por las enfermeras).

Sasuke: (sonrió) claro que vine, veo que necesitas ayuda (se sentó junto a ella y se propuso a alimentarla como si de una bebe se tratase) come solo lo que apetezcas, si?

Sakura: Sasuke… (Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se sentía soñada). Pero…

Sasuke: vamos, (acerco un poco de gelatina a la boca de ella) anoche eras más cooperativa

Sakura: ¿¡Que?! (Dio un ligero grito mientras se sonrojaba aún mas) entonces no fue… un sueño?

Sasuke: solo si te refieres a un sueño hecho realidad, estuviste increíble (le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla)

Sakura: (tratando de cambiar el tema permitió que Sasuke le diera de comer, nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que esto ocurriría, aun así tenía un par de cosas que comentar con su compañero) Sasuke…eso significa que…la inyección y las sabanas…

Sasuke: (le miró fijamente) ardías en fiebre así que hice lo que creí mejor, además las sabanas quedaron algo…. Indispuestas después de lo de ayer. (Sakura no podía ni imaginarse todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, la mirada del Uchiha se volvió más provocadora) Remplazar la pijama se me hizo algo excesivo, volver a ponértela fue más complicado que quitártela.

Sakura: (guardó silencio, quizás estaba apenada pero aun así deseaba oír más …)en..serio?

Sasuke: no lo recuerdas? Yo jamás podría olvidarlo, aun estando débil eres una chica muy demandante… (Le recorrió con la mirada, podría contemplarla por horas y cada segundo descubriría un nuevo aspecto que le encantaría) sabes lo que te gusta.

Sakura: ósea que… tu y yo (el solo escuchar al chico le causaba excitación, como es que él se mantenía tan tranquilo? Ella sabía que ambos tenían la misma urgencia de hacerlo, recorrer cada rincón de sus cuerpos) Sasuke…

Sasuke: ocurre algo Sakura? (dejo la comida en su lugar, había logrado su cometido, había jugado todas sus cartas y el premio seria para ambos).

Sakura: Bésame

Sasuke: pensé que nunca lo pedirías (se abalanzo sobre ella obligándola a mantenerse recostada, ella le rodeo con los brazos evitando que el beso se rompiera antes de lo debido, necesitaba que llegara a sus últimas consecuencias)

Sakura: haaaaa (dejo escapar un ligero gemido, entonces ella misma deshizo el beso, ambos estaban entrando en calor pero ella sabía que no podrían llegar a mas, al menos no en estas condiciones) podría acostumbrarme a esto (dijo un tanto burlona, debía demostrar que no era débil, ella también era capaz de jugar con el tema)

Sasuke: cuidado con lo que deseas…podrías conseguirlo (el chico tomo la mano de la mano a la joven y con dulzura le lamió, Sakura quedo sorprendida ante la reacción de ambos, él había hecho esto sin ningún aviso y ella estaba disfrutándolo) ya extrañaba el sabor de tu piel.

Sakura: (ella sabía lo que seguiría, debía evitarlo o su amado estaría en problemas, además ella ya estaba llegando a su límite) por favor (Sasuke se detuvo en seco, Sakura le diría algo importante pero ¿Qué sería? Le pediría que se alejara para evitar problemas futuros, acaso le exigiría que sus visitas nocturnas cesaran? La situación con las enfermeras era complicada) por favor….No me abandones por nada del mundo (fue un grito desesperado motivado por el deseo y el sentimiento, ella solo quería estar con la persona que significaba el mundo para ella)

Sasuke: sabes que jamás lo haré, y no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo (miro de reojo a la puerta que se encontraba ligeramente abierta y logro percatarse que había alguien ahí, observándolos) parece que los 5 minutos pasaron… (Dio un beso en la muñeca de a chica, se levantó y dio un último comentario) ahora conozco todos tus puntos débiles y quiero redescubrirlos uno a uno pero esta vez me encargare de que no lo olvides.

(Sasuke salió del cuarto dejando a Sakura incrédula, el en verdad le conocía de pies a cabeza, le basto con 5 minutos para dejarla excitada e incluso deseosa de mas, al salir del cuarto, el Uchiha se encontró directamente con Shizune quien le esperaba para hablar sobre la situación de las enfermeras)

Shizune: Sasuke, necesito que hablemos.

Sasuke: (la ninja medico podría haber escuchado todo lo que los enamorados hicieron pero a él no le importaba, de hecho, esperaba que fuera así) celosa? (dijo de forma apenas audible).

Shizune: (reacciono de forma inesperada, instintivamente se cruzó de brazos buscando distanciarse en la conversación haciendo caso omiso al comentario) es sobre su situación en las horas de visita…

Sasuke: ¿qué con eso? Son horas de visita, estuve solo 5 minutos

Shizune: no es a lo que me refiero...y lo sabes...(lo miró desafiante) ¿sabes? Quizás tu no lo creas, pero yo a ti no te tengo miedo y aunque no lo creas, a mi a diferencia de ti, SI me importa la salud de Sakura-san, se que el sentimiento de querer tanto a una persona que solo piensas en su bien estar es completamente desconocido para ti y que tampoco te interesa conocerlo. (Este comentario provocó que el chico torciera la boca y frunciera el ceño) pero a pesar de tu instinto de destrucción de la vida y la felicidad, debo pedirte de la manera más atenta que NO vengas a visitarla a otra hora, y tampoco diario, ella está muy delicada, viniste hoy, así que solo podrás regresar dentro de 2 días.

Sasuke: ¿qué?!

Shizune: y lo harás, solo en este horario, 5 minutos cada tercer día, habrá guardias, incluso en la noche, así que no te arriesgues, o te haré arrestar, por atentar contra la salud de una paciente doctora de este hospital, y por desobedecer las órdenes dadas. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Sasuke: tengo semanas de no poderla ver y ahora me limitan a solo 5 minutos cada tercer día? En serio creen que voy a hacerle algo a MI novia?

Shizune: sí, si lo creo, no se qué es lo que les has estado diciendo pero ella no quiere tomar unos medicamentos que son de suma importancia para su recuperación, ella las necesita.

Sasuke: hmp...de acuerdo, volveré dentro de 2 días. (Ardiendo...pero de ira y rabia cómo era posible que su reputación fuera TAN mala que no podía ni siquiera procurar a su chica, estando ella moribunda en el hospital, llegó molesto a su nueva casa, y se puso a trabajar necesitaba distraerse de todo el enojo, en su mente se mezclaban recuerdos, buenos y malos; sus peleas con Naruto, verla llorar hasta el cansancio, intentar matarla, cazar a Itachi, dejar la aldea, dejarla a ella, tenerla en su equipo, salvarla en el examen chunin, querer salvarla de Gaara, los gemidos la noche anterior, su vientre contrayéndose ante el contacto con sus labios, sus temblores al sentirla cerca del orgasmo...su sabor...sus palabras...sus deseos...su...promesa...entonces se sintió mal con el mismo, quizás era cierto, se había aprovechado de ella, de su mal estar, de su fiebre, de su delirio, de su debilidad...se tiró al suelo, dejando la insignia de su difunto clan a medio pintar...) esto no es más que basura! (Aventó la brocha pintando el suelo, se puso en pie y se fue, lo mejor sería ir a la oficina del hokage y aceptar alguna misión, con suerte tardaría solo 2 días, pero si era verdad que él le hacía más mal que bien, su misión se prolongaría, necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas OTRA VEZ.

Sakura: (a duras penas termino de comer lo que le habían servido las enfermeras, se había rehusado a tomar las medicinas hasta que decidió que mejor doparse ahorita así en la noche estaría lucida para verlo y retomar su plática, estaba ansiosa, sentía latir con fuerza su corazón, cerró sus ojos intentando recordar, pero no lo conseguía, leía y releía el mensaje de Sasuke y recordaba sus palabras, empezaba a sentirse..."acalorada", se sonrojó al recordar que él dijo que las sábanas habían quedado..."indispuestas" ¿ella las había manchado de la forma que se imaginaba? ¿De verdad se había entregado completa y totalmente a él? Entonces...¿porqué no tenías marcas? ¿Porque no tenía incomodidades o molestias? Empezó a quedar presa de los efectos de las medicinas y las alucinaciones regresaron...en su sueño quería levantarse de la cama, pero le costaba mucho trabajo, se sentía muy pesada, cuando al fin lo lograba se sentía muy sofocada y cansada, de repente, todo le cansaba, le faltaba el aire. De la nada empezaba a sentir besos en su espalda y en sus hombros...) Sasuke...( suspiraba, él pasó a besar sus labios sujetando su cuello dulcemente, luego bajó besando su cuello y su pecho desabotonando su vestido, ella suspiraba y sonreía..) Sasuke-kun...ya no podemos (decía suspirando, y más mágico fue cuando lo escuchó a él contestarle:...

Sasuke: no lo haremos...

...solo bajó sus besos hasta el vientre de ella besándolo con mucha devoción, adoración, pasión, pero sobre todo...amor.)

Sakura: te amo (dijo antes de despertar, una vez más se trataba solo de un sueño, un sueño que le parecía tan vivido que era capaz de recordar cada detalle de lo que sentía) Supongo que esta vez estoy sola… (Observo a su alrededor, todo parecía oscuro, entonces observo la ventana, estaba abierta!, de forma instintiva miro hacia la silla que Sasuke siempre ocupaba).

Sasuke: creí que tenías un lindo sueño, no quise despertarte (le acaricio su mejilla).

Sakura: Sas…(las enfermeras podrían estar escuchando lo que ocurriera dentro del cuarto, así que hablo en voz baja) Sasuke-kun como entraste aquí?

Sasuke: (acercándole la boca al oído) prometí no dejarte sola no es así? (le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla).

Sakura: pero que ocurrirá si te atrapan?

Sasuke: (se tornó serio) me llevaran a la cárcel de la aldea de la hierba por obstaculizar la recuperación de una ninja medico….es como atentar contra la vida de un ninja o eso es lo que entendí.

Sakura: no! Eso no puede pasar.

Sasuke: claro que eso pasaría SI me atraparan, no soy un ninja cualquiera Sakura, deberías saberlo, estoy aquí bajo mi propio riesgo, porque tengo algo que decirte.

Sakura: Sasuke? Estas bien?

Sasuke: Iré en una misión, necesitamos tiempo separados.

Sakura: qué? (dijo incrédula, era todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba escuchar).

Sasuke: las enfermeras me han limitado aún más el tiempo que puedo estar contigo, ahora solo tengo 5 minutos cada dos días, además creen que por mi culpa tu estado solo empeora e influencio tu decisiónn sobre tus medicinas.

Sakura: eso no es verdad, tú haces que me sienta mejor!

Sasuke: pero nadie nos quiere entender, así que tendremos que seguir sus reglar

Sakura: comprendo (se puso cabizbaja) creo que no tiene caso ir contra la corriente

Sasuke: (le propino un beso lleno de romanticismo, uno pequeño que causara deseos de mas) no has comprendido, regresare cada dos días para compartir esos 5 minutos, y mientras tanto seguiré presente contigo de una forma u otra.

Sakura: (sus ojos se humedecieron) entonces seguirás a mi lado?

Sasuke: no puedo imaginar mi vida de otra manera. Por favor encárgate de recuperarte, de acuerdo? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que te sientas cómoda si continuamos haciéndolo aquí.

Sakura: (sonrojada pero no apenada, se sentía feliz) no puedo esperar a estar solos de nuevo.

Sasuke: (le beso una última vez, esta ocasiónn la chica correspondió al sentimiento, deseaban estar juntos por siempre aunque tendrías que dar una pausa a sus encuentros) nos veremos pronto.

(El chico salió por la ventana, nadie se había percatado de su presencia en el cuarto, los amantes habían prometido llevar las cosa con calma, recuperarse y sobretodo guardar su cariño para desbordarlo en el momento adecuado, además Sasuke debía prepararse d, debía ser responsable del porvenir de ambos ya que "eso" les cambiaría la vida).

...

Habían pasado un par de meses, Sakura se recuperaba notablemente en el hospital, y Sasuke iba a visitarla conforme a la ley, 5 minutos cada 2 días, de ahí en fuera él se la pasaba en misiones, tomando una sobre otra, sobre otra, incluso había reemplazado a unos Jounins con sus respectivos equipos gennins para misiones pequeñas ya que estos caían enfermos o tomaban otras misiones, y por otro lado se hacía cargo del barrio Uchiha; había vendido su antiguo departamento y su casa actual ya lucía como un perfecto hogar: le había hechos cambios suficientes para eso como por ejemplo juntar una de las casas vecinas, la recamara principal, que antes era la de sus padres, la había hecho más grande, agregando muebles de tocador perfectos para que Sakura se sintiera cómo al arreglarse, el cuarto que su padre ocupaba para reuniones del clan lo convirtió en el estudio de la pelirosa, con libros de medicina, escritorio, lámpara, archivero, etc. un cuarto lo había aclimatado para su entrenamiento, de tamaño suficiente para que ella igual pudiera entrenar si lo deseaba, la cocina más grande, la sala de estar más cálida, incluso había arreglado el pequeño riachuelo que corría alrededor del barrio, ahora con agua limpia y flores hermosas alrededor, la insignia Uchiha pintada con orgullo en diferentes partes de, barrio, incluida la entrada y la puerta principal de la casa de ellos, las casas vecinas aun necesitaban arreglos mayores, pero ya no estaban en total abandono, incluso había apartado una habitación dentro de su propia casa para...invitados...un invitado..."especial".

Sakura por su parte estaba prácticamente recuperada, extrañaba mucho a Sasuke eso si, pero se conformaba con verlo los días requeridos, ya no se sentía débil, ni frágil, su chakra estaba como renovado, su fuerza volvía a ser la de antes, e incluso su ánimo...aunque...algo en ella parecía haber cambiado, aunque ella no era muy consciente de ello y cuando lo hacía se lo atribuía al hecho de haberse entregado al amor de su vida; paso de los días y conforme daba muestras de excelente salud, las dosis de medicamentos habían bajado y por ende sus delirios y alucinaciones, así que llego a la conclusión de que muy probablemente no había estado con Sasuke "de esa forma" solo algo tranquilo, y él solo le decía lo que quería oír, incluso su cabeza podría haberle estado jugando una muy pervertida broma.

Ino iba a visitarla muy seguido y a veces se encargaba de darle mensajes, cartas, etc. de parte de Sasuke, las cuales normalmente las llevaban a tener pláticas...como la que tenía justo ahora...

Ino: y entonces me sonrió y me dijo "Pues aquí" y yo le dije "Pero Sai no podemos hacerlo aquí, es la oficina del hokage y regresará en cualquier momento" y me dijo "pues eso lo hace más excitante ¿no?" Y ¿qué crees? ¡Sí lo hicimos! ¿Y qué crees? Fue suuuuuper excitante... ¿me estas escuchando? Sakura?

Sakura: (la chica se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos, viendo fijamente a su envase con gelatina a medio comer.)

Ino: Sakura...hola...(jaló levemente un mechón de su cabello y la chica reaccionó de inmediato)

Sakura: auch Ino...ah, lo siento,¿qué decías?

Ino: Sakura pues que te pasa? Últimamente siempre te quedas pensando en la luna, tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun verdad? Anda cuéntame!

Sakura: ay Ino ya te he dicho mil veces que no pasó nada

Ino: hay pues algo tuvo que pasar porque siempre estás en la luna, te quedas mirando a la nada, con la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando suspiras...eso es porque hay algo que no me quieres contar eh...

Sakura (suspiró y se recostó) hay pues la verdad es que lo extraño eso es todo...pon esto por ahí ¿si? (Le extendió su gelatina)

Ino: deberías comerlo todo

Sakura: ya no puedo comer más, he comido más de 6 de estos en todo el día, desde la semana pasada he traído unos antojos por gelatina de cereza, pero solo hasta hoy la prepararon así que he comido toda la que puedo

Ino: pues...como que has estado teniendo muchos antojos no?

Sakura: ay Ino, cómo no voy a tener antojos? Si llevo semanas en el hospital comiendo comida de hospital, obvio ya quiero comer otra cosa.

Ino: bueno sí, eso si...oye pero si estas rara, ya ves que incluso Tsunade-sama quiere hacerte unos análisis de sangre, dice que siente tu chakra diferente

Sakura: estoy segura de que ni es nada, además he tomado tantas medicinas que obvio tenía que sentirme diferente en algo

Ino:... .bueno...(suspiró) en fin ya que tú no quieres contarme...te cuento yo...a Sai le encantan los lugares...extraños...y...las posiciones, no sé y no estoy segura de querer saber de dónde saca todas esas ideas de posiciones que...ah...(mordió sus labios seductivamente) no sé son tan...ah...me encantan...es tan...perfecto...y además...

Sakura: (se sonrojaba muchísimo al escuchar cada detalle de su descriptiva amiga tanto que en algún momento volvió a divagar.)

Shizune: con permiso (entro al cuarto muy sonriente, desde lo de Sasuke ella se había hecho cargo de la seguridad y las enfermeras que atendieran a Sakura) como está la paciente hoy?.

Ino: hola Shizune-sempai , yo la veo mucho mejor.

Shizune: me alegra mucho oír eso (sonrió gentilmente) pero para estar seguras (comenzó a tomar lectura de sus signos, su mejoría era innegable pero no podían arriesgarse a una recaída) pues parece que si estás bien, no dudaría que te dieran de alta muy pronto.

Sakura: en verdad? (pregunto emocionada).

Shizune,: creo que Tsunade-sama debería valorar tu estado pero si ella lo aprueba incluso podrías salir mañana mismo (guiño el ojo).

Sakura: CHA! Porfin!

Ino: Sakura! Aun debes cuidarte ¿no lo crees?

Shizune: (rio ligeramente) al menos ya tiene de vuelta su ánimo, aunque necesito que te alistes. Pronto te harán unos nuevos análisis.

Ino: te lo dije!

Sakura: ¿pero por qué?

Shuzune: no te preocupes, será algo mm independiente de alguna manera, Tsunade-sama quisiera cerciorarse de un par de cosas.

Ino: podré acompañarla en el estudio?

Shizune: me temo que no, aunque (se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos). Supongo que pueden terminar su tiempo de visita, yo volveré cuando estés preparada Sakura (salió del cuarto y dejo a las chicas a solas)

Ino: me parece un tanto sospechoso eso del estudio…

Sakura: a mí también, espero no afecte mi dada de alta, ya no aguanto estar aquí, siento que llevo meses en cama.

Ino: ¡Llevas casi dos meses en cama! Sasuke ha tenido mucha paciencia durante todo este tiempo.

Sakura: Sasuke.. (Suspiro) hablando de él..

Ino: está bien está bien, el encargo de hoy (le entrego un pequeño recado) esta vez no me entrego flores ni nada…

Sakura: no importa (se sonrojo un poco y leyó el recado)

"Sakura, tan solo ha pasado un día desde que nos vimos pero ya extraño el aroma de tu ser, esa fragancia que me ha dejado cautivado y sin la cual no puedo vivir, muy único alivio es que pronto te tendré solo para mi e impregnare tu esencia en mis sentidos "

Ino: y bien ¿Qu'e dice?

Sakura: (sonrojada) esto..dice que me extraña y me quiere mucho (rió nerviosa)

Ino: te quiere pero en su cama (dijo en voz baja)

Sakura: dijiste algo?

Ino: nada, solo que nunca me cuentas lo que se secretean…..me alegra que las cosas estén llendo tan bien entre ustedes. (Le dio un ligero abrazo) tienes algún recado para el?

Sakura: Ino… (Se sintió muy feliz) puede que si…pero antes podrías hablar con Tsunade-sama?

Ino: Hoe?

Sakura: por favor que Tsunade te diga los resultados de mis análisis y de ahí dile a Sasuke que estoy bien y que mañana me darán alta muy probablemente...si?

(Mientras tanto Sasuke salía de la mansión del hokage, había terminado su misión mucho antes de lo pensado, después de todo una misión rango C no era nada para el último Uhciha)

...

Ino:...entonces...

Tsunade: (inspeccionaba a detalle los análisis de su ex estudiante...todo estaba en orden, pero aun así no le cuadraba, aún había algo que llamaba su atención) pues, todo está en orden...

Ino: si! Ella podrá salir mañana temprano entonces...

Tsubade: mmmm...pues..,.si...

Ino: si! A Sakura le va a dar tanto gusto!

Tsunade: ...si...(miraba pensativa los análisis de la chica, todo estaba bien, su recuperación estaba prácticamente completa, y todo lo demás lucía en perfecto estado, los estudios se los habían practicado esa misma tarde así que ya no había razón por mantenerla más tiempo en el hospital) mañana podrá irse temprano, firmaré su salida ahora mismo.

Ino: ¿todo en orden Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: aja...(dijo pensativa volviendo a releer los estudios realizados)

Ino: ocurre algo con Sakura?

Tsunade: ...pues no...admito que...me equivoque...pensé que...algo tenía, no se sus niveles de chakra están muy disparejos, es como si de repente su chakra se hubiera duplicado pero...todo está perfectamente normal en ella...

Ino: quizás algún efecto secundario de los medicamentos

Tsunade: si...puede ser...(suspiró) en fin, (sacó unos documentos y empezó a firmarlos) mañana puede irse, y ya que venga quien quiera por ella..

Ino: siii! Eso la pondrá tan feliz! Gracias Tsunade-sama nos vemos! (Tomó los documentos y salió de la oficina de la ex hokage)

Tsunade: (suspiro de nuevo y se reclinó en su asiento, luego se dispuso a sacar otros análisis de ooootra paciente que le preocupaba...) Uzumaki...Hinata...mmmmm niveles de ph, de hierro, sodio...mmm todo está muy bien...que bueno (se estiró en su asiento) será un bebé sano...tu también me preocupabas...tomando en cuenta a Kyuubi...tenía el pendiente de que los niveles de chakra fueran demasiado altos, pero están bien...un momento...(se puso a comparar ambos estudios de cada chica...) podría ser que...(tomó los análisis de Sakura y salió de su oficina, debía pedir que se repitieran, ahora buscando...otra cosa.)

...

Ino: ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: hm? (El chico se dirigía a su casa, cansado de un día repleto de misiones de rango C, eran fáciles y tediosas pero al cubrir a otros senseis, se ganaba comisiones extra) qué ocurre?

Ino: Sakura sale mañana del hospital!

Sasuke: de verdad?!

Ino: totalmente! Toma (le entregó los pases de salida firmados por Tsunade) mañana a primera hora puedes ir a recogerla (le guiñó un ojo pícaramente )

Sasuke: bien...tu...¿quieres venir? (Le preguntó por cortesía, deseaba que no quisiera ya que se moriiiiiiia de ganas de estar solo con ella.)

Ino: no no, Sai quiere llevarme a una comida especial en su casa, los invitaría pero no quiere invitados

Sasuke: hm...diviértete

Ino: lo haré...y...ustedes también (guiñó de nuevo y se fue, Sasuke ya no podía esperar para estar con su chica por fin, podría llevarla a su nuevo hogar.)

...

El día había llegado, por fin después de semanas, se sentía totalmente recuperada, Sakura estaba dentro de su baño terminando de arreglarse, se veía a sí misma poco más delgada y pálida, pero aún así algo en ella la hacía sentir sumamente feliz, suspiró al verse en el espejo y luego se sonrojó, probablemente hoy vería a Sasuke, quería estar con él, quería verlo, hablarle, escuchar su voz y tal vez saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que realmente había pasado entre ellos, quizás si lo "habían hecho" pero no "todo". Apenas puso un pie en la recepción y él ha estaba ahí para recogerla...

Sasuke: me alegra verte en pie (sonrió de lado, la esperaba justo en la entrada del hospital, recargado en una columna.)

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-kun! Viniste! (Literal se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas posibles)

Sasuke: por supuesto que sí...ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura: ¿sorpresa? (Camino delante de él saliendo del lugar cuando se sujetó momentáneamente de la columna donde antes él había estado, tras sentir un leve mareo que amenazó con llevarla hasta el suelo.)

Sasuke: ¿estás bien? (Preguntó colocándose en su espalda notando su estado)

Sakura: si...debe ser por estar tanto tiempo en cama (sonrió)

Sasuke: De acuerdo, en ese caso, me acompañas? (extendió su mano esperando a que la chica accediera)

Sakura: (se sonrojo ligeramente) vamos (le tomo de la mano y tomaron rumbo solo conocido por él Uchiha, Sasuke necesitaba hablar con ella antes de mostrarle lo que le tenía preparado) No puedo creer que por fin estemos juntos, creí que el día nunca llegaría.

Sasuke: Lo sé, hay tanto por hacer, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sakura: lo dices enserio? (se sonrojo)

Sasuke: totalmente, de ahora en adelante debemos estar juntos todo el tiempo posible, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado.

Sakura: Sasuke! (No pudo contener su emoción, abrazo fuertemente al chico, el sentimiento era mutuo, ninguno de los dos pensaría en alejarse, su vida se formaría juntos de ahora en adelante).

(La pareja siguió su camino de forma tranquila, Sasuke platicaba sobre sus misiones y Sakura sobre los dramas de los que se había enterado en el hospital).

Sakura: fue gracioso ver a Shizune-sempai hablar de eso, nadie sospecharía que es así (rió ligeramente).

Sasuke: hum, si el chico se enterara seguro tendría pesadillas de por vida (sonrió).

Sakura: (riendo) tienes razón, (la risa fue disminuyendo poco a poco y las cosas tomaron un giro serio) Sasuke…¿qué ocurrió en el hospital?

Sasuke: hoe? A que te refieres?

Sakura: una ocasión…yo…..(trago saliva) durante una de tus visitas…. ¿Ocurrió algo?...sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke: ya veo, así que en verdad no lo recuerdas (ambos detuvieron su andar)

Sakura: tengo vagos recuerdos pero mi conciencia no da para más, a veces tengo pensamientos sobre nosotros aunque… no se decir si se tratan de recuerdos o fantasías.

Sasuke: (suspiro) temía que esto pasara, Sakura, aquella noche, lo hicimos

Sakura: que?! (Inconscientemente sabía que era verdad, pero nunca se preparó para escuchar a su novio decírselo de frente) entonces nosotros…

Sasuke: si, ambos nos dejamos llevar por la situación, continuamos hasta altas horas de la noche

Sakura: no puedo creerlo (se sonrojaba más con cada palabra que decía Sasuke)

Sasuke: sabía que estabas delirando pero no pude resistirme y en realidad (respiro profundamente) no me arrepiento.

Sakura: (se había quedado sin aliento, Sasuke Uchiha, el ninja más deseado de la aldea de la hoja estaba confesando haber pasado la noche con ella lo que llevo a que en un momento de debilidad ambos se entregaran el uno al otro como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello) yo….yo

Sasuke: desde esa noche no ha pasado un día en que no piense en lo que hicimos, en lo que me pediste y en lo que ello implica.

Sakura: lo que te pedí? ( estaba llegando a su límite, ella siempre había fantaseado con el día en que por fin pudieran hacerlo, el subconsciente le habría traicionado?)

Sasuke: esa noche me permitiste conocer cada centímetro de tu ser, cada monte y cada valle de tu existir, pude descubrir tus debilidades y más profundos deseos, tu sensualidad me cautivo, cada cosa me llevo a querer más de ti.

Sakura: (temerosa y muerta por la curiosidad) Sasuke…¿qué es lo que te pedí?

Sasuke: me pediste que te hiciera mía y mía solamente y que (el chico no sabía cómo decirlo, Sakura no recordaba lo ocurrido así que posiblemente reaccionaria de una forma negativa, en todo caso no podría ocultarle la verdad) me dijiste que deseabas formar una familia…juntos así que me pediste…terminar dentro de ti.

Sakura: (algunas lágrimas) entonces era cierto

Sasuke (corrió a abrazarla) no llores, yo estoy consciente de lo que hice y no solo eso, he preparado todo para que…

Sakura: (aun llorando) Sasuke, te amo! Quizás no estuve consciente en el momento pero SI! Yo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre!

Sasuke: (siguió abrazándola) y así será (alzo el rostro de Sakura y le dio un ligero beso, el cual fue correspondido por ella) ahora sabes en dónde estamos?

Sakura: (miro a su alrededor y fácilmente se percató del lugar donde se hallaban) el barrio Uchiha? (dijo sorprendida) pero ¿por qué? Haaaa (dio un ligero grito, Sasuke le había cargado y comenzó a llevarla hacia la sorpresa) Sasuke (dijo apenada) esto es algo ..Vergonzoso /

Sasuke: tranquila nadie nos vera, todo el lugar es para nosotros, además estamos cerca (camino un poco más y llegaron al lugar) bienvenida (bajo a Sakura con cuidado)

Sakura: que es este lugar?

Sasuke: nuestro nuevo hogar… (Miro a Sakura de forma romántica, luego ambos admiraron la casa que irradiaba calidez, todo el trabajo que Sasuke había hecho estaba reflejando en esa casa, SU casa) después de lo que hicimos esa noche me di cuenta que necesitaríamos tomar las cosas enserio, tome misiones para conseguir dinero y así recuperar mi antigua casa, además de encargarme de otras cosas.

Sakura: (observo maravillada su nueva vivienda) ¡se ve hermosa!

Sasuke: debía estar perfecta para ti.

Sakura: (se sonrojo) ¿podríamos entrar?

Sasuke: esperaba que lo dijeras

(Ambos entraron a la casa, Sasuke le enseño cada cuarto para que ella se sintiera familiarizada, después de todo sería su nueva residencia, un hogar de pareja)

Sasuke: hay un lugar más que me gustaríaa mostrarte (guío a la chica hasta una puerta cerrada, al parecer sería un cuarto bastante grande).

Sakura: (pensó en todos los cuartos que ya había visitado, el estudio, la sala de entrenamiento, solo faltaba...) Sasuke no seria.

Sasuke: ¿ya te diste cuenta? Antes de abrir, ¿estás lista? Una vez que abra esta puerta no habrá vuelta atrás, he deseado llegar a este momento durante las últimas semanas, pero, todo depende de si estas lista.

Sakura: (se armó de valor, no podía mentir a sus sentimientos, lo deseaba tanto o más que el chico) SI! Quiero llegar hasta el final de esto, juntos (esta vez estaría grabaría en su memora cada segundo de lo que vivirá).

Sasuke: (abrió la puerta dejándole ver la recámara, los ojos de la pelirosa brillaron, estaba más que perfecta para ambos, entró y la observó detenidamente, lugar más perfecto para ambos, imposible.)

Sakura: Sasuke..(se sonrojó al verlo lleno de deseo, luego se acercó a él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó de la forma más tierna posible, él la rodeó por la cintura correspondiendo a su beso de forma dulce y delicada, explorando cada centímetro de su boca con su lengua, haciéndola estremecer hasta suspirar dentro de sus labios. Poco a poco la fue llevando hasta la cama y recostarla con cuidado en ella, entonces pasó a besar el cuello de la chica pausadamente, desde la base de su cabello hasta su clavícula, los besos eran tranquilos pero cargados de deseo, haciéndola suspirar su nombre mientras ella abrazaba la espalda del chico.) Sasuke...Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: (pasó a besar su oreja y su oído, luego rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos...) tengo algo para ti

Sakura: ¿más?

Sasuke: está colgado en el baño, espero te guste, también es para que vayas a conocerlo, yo me quedaré aquí y me prepararé. (Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, entonces ella asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.)

Sakura: wow, esta hermoso (admiró el gran baño que tenían para ambos, con jakuzzi y vestidor, entonces se fijó en la puerta, colgada, una bata de seda negra, con el símbolo Uchiha pintado en la espalda, seguro a eso se refería; así que empezó a desvestirse y a vestirse solo con esa pequeña bata ensima, al terminar se observó unos segundos en el espejo, se sonrojó al recordar las palabras de Sasuke: "me pediste que te hiciera mía" las rodillas le flaqueaban solo de imaginarse que de verdad habían llegado a tanto, él había estado dentro de ella, y ambos lo habían disfrutado como nunca, ahora entendía perfectamente lo de las sábanas, al ser ella virgen las había manchado seguramente; casi se sintió desfallecer al recordar la siguiente parte de su petición: "me pediste terminar dentro de ti" solo de imaginarlo podía sentirlo dentro de ella, su sonrojo aumentó y luego un poco de decepción porque...OBVIAMENTE...según ella, no había quedado embarazada. Suspiró y sonrió tendría que arreglar eso pronto...)

Sasuke: (cerró la puerta del cuarto para no ser interrumpidos, y tener más privacidad, él se había puesto una bata igual que la de ella, pero para hombre, así sería "más fácil" pensó, así que se recostó en la cama a esperar a que ella estuviera lista, mientras empezó a recordar fragmentos de aquella noche: sentir el tercer orgasmo que le producía él esa noche, escucharla gemir su nombre, entrar un poco forzadamente dentro de ella siendo lo más gentil posible pero al ser ella tan estrecha se le complicaba demasiado y el dolor en ella era inevitable sobre todo al romper su barrera biológica, después empezó a sentir vívidamente cada embestida que le daba hasta hacerla llegar al clímax, y luego venirse, dentro de ella como se lo había pedido...suspiró pesadamente, evidentemente no había quedado embarazada, ya que de lo contrario, los médicos o enfermeras ya se lo hubieran dicho...y entonces, el escuchar abrir la puerta del baño hizo que despertara de su "transe".)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...(el chico se levantó y sentó al borde de la cama, ella caminó seductoramente hasta el, lo besó de forma tierna y se recostó sobre la cama, entonces él aumento la intensidad del beso.) Sasuke-kun...verdad que repetiremos todo lo que hicimos, esa vez?

Sasuke: claro que si...y también, haremos cosas nuevas (volvió a besarla ahora de forma más apasionada, y pasó a abrir la bata de la chica con su mano y empezar a acariciar el pecho de la joven haciéndola gemir en sus labios mientras sentía como se tensaba la piel que acariciaba delicadamente. Pasó sus labios a besar su mejilla y luego su lóbulo para susurrarle suavemente...) Quieres que te recuerde tus puntos más sensibles? (Ella le contesto con un suspiró, él sonrió y continuó besando todo su lóbulo, hasta volver a su cuello, bajó por su hombro hasta llegar a el pecho de la chica y empezó a besar el espacio de separación entre ambos pechos haciéndola suspirar con más fuerza, para luego pasar a besar su pecho derecho logrando sacar de ella un audible gemido mientras con su mano acariciaba la hendidura que antes besaba, y luego pasó a darle la mis a atención al otro pecho de la chica, los suspiros y gemidos de la chica eran cada vez más fuertes y continuos, indicándole que hacía un muy buen trabajo con ella, mientras seguía con su labor paso su mano debajo de su espalda acariciando lenta y suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la columna de la chica haciendo que arqueara la espalda aferrando sus brazos al rededor de la espalda del chico. Volvió a cambiar a besar el primer pecho de la chica y con su mano paso a acariciar el pecho izquierdo al mismo ritmo que sus besos, donde besaba con delicadeza, acariciaba con delicadeza, y donde mordía con excitación, apretaba con excitación, eso la hacía jadear con fuerza y rapidez haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara arrítmicamente, la sentía temblar y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar...hasta que mordió suavemente la base del pecho que besaba y apretó con fuerza el pezón del otro haciéndola gritar con fuerza y arquear su espalda mientras alcanzaba su primer orgasmo. Se separó de ella viéndola temblar, y tratando de controlar su respiración, deleitándose con sus pechos excitados y estimulados; al verla más tranquila besó sus labios con pasión y luego pegó su frente a la de ella mientras susurraba...) te dije...que eras una chica muy demandante, hacer esto la primera vez...hmm (sonrió orgulloso) me llevó algunos intentos...(volvió a besarla, la sujeto de la cintura y la recostó en las almohadas de la cama) descansa un poco, la última vez no pudimos disfrutar de cada etapa, todo fue sin pausas (se recostó junto a ella, quería ir lento, hacer que el tiempo durara, darle su espacio a cada caricia, tomarse su tiempo, ya que esta vez no tenían ninguna prisa.)

Sakura: creo que...

Sasuke: sshh... Relájate

Sakura: ...es mi turno

Sasuke: hoe?

Sakura: (se levantó y se colocó sobre él, abrió la bata de él y acarició seductoramente su pecho haciéndolo suspirar, beso sus labios con gran apetito recorriendo con sus uñas el pecho de él, luego bajó sus labios a besar su cuello mientras él suspiraba como gatito dejándose consentir, y de la nada soltó un gruñido al sentir las manos de la pelirosa en su parte más sensible, recorriéndolo con lentitud, subiendo y bajando, quería hacerle sentir lo que ella había sentido hacía unos minutos atrás, la respiración de él se volvió pesada, y más al sentir los labios de ella descendiendo por su pecho...sabía dónde terminaría, y no se equivoco, un gemido ahogado salió su garganta al sentir como ella empezaba a besar su miembro, decidió dejarse llevar conforme la chica la introducía más y más en su boca, subiendo y bajando, acariciándolo con su lengua, sus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles y dentro de poco ya no aguantaría más, pronto llegó al climax y se liberó...ella se levantó limpiando sus labios, él respiraba agitadamente, con solo haberlo besado de esa forma, se sentía cansada de nuevo, tanto que se recostó en su pecho y él la abrazó.)

Sasuke: (respirando dificultosamente) Sakura…..eres muy buena

Sakura: yo solo (rasguñaba ligeramente el pecho del joven que intentaba recuperarse) me dejo llevar (guiño el ojo de una forma provocadora)

Sasuke: (reincorporándose) puedes darte la vuelta?

Sakura: (sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo, así mismo dejo que Sasuke le destapara de la bata casi por completo y empezó a sentir que Sasuke empezaba a masajearle los hombros) eso se siente muuuuy bien

Sasuke: (acerco su boca a la espalda de la chica) apenas comenzamos (la presencia su aliento le hizo estremecer, el chico empezó a morderle gentilmente el lóbulo, Sakura sentía como cada mordida le hacía reaccionar en su área intima, el chico paso a besarle la espalda, recorriendo su columna mientras recorría el contorno de su sensual figura con la mano)

Sakura: Sasuke….no (decía entre suspiros tratando de evitar que Sasuke continuara o perdería el control, el hizo caso omiso y comenzó a masajear los glúteos de la pelirosa).

Sasuke: (entre besos) está siempre fue la parte que más me atrajo de ti, aun de pequeños (los besos seguían bajando y el masaje se volvía un poco más brusco).

Sakura: enserio….te gustan? (no pudo evitar imaginar a un joven Sasuke observándole de reojo, percatándose de que nadie le descubriera) nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Sasuke: no tienes idea del tiempo que espere (le dio una ligera nalgada) para esto, (los besos llegaron hasta el final de su columna, zona donde Sasuke comenzó a masajear y acariciarle).

Sakura: AAAH! (Gimió de una forma única, Sasuke no exageraba cuando dijo que conocía todas sus debilidades, había encontrado donde "encenderla") siii! Sasuke! (Empezó a sentir espasmos involuntarios, el timbrar de su cuerpo excitaba a Sasuke, deseaba verla perder cada pisca de auto control).

Sasuke: (se detuvo, cruelmente evitando que la joven alcanzara el pico de excitación) Aun no, debes aguantar un poco más (le tomo por la cintura y le acercó al filo de la cama, la chica comprendió y se colocó de piernas abiertas ante el Uchiha que le contemplaba con devoción) veamos si esto te gusta (dijo de forma juguetona y acerco su rostro al área intima de la joven, instintivamente inhalo profundamente para así impregnar sus pulmones de la esencia que Sakura despedía desde esa área, acto seguido paso a besar y morder tiernamente los muslos de la chica que mantenía la vergonzosa posición) lo estas disfrutando? (dijo para seguir en su excitante tarea).

Sakura: Sii! Sii! Eres el mejor! (Repetía dificultosamente, en realidad estaba muy cerca de llegar a su límite, se encontraba expectante a que los labios del muchacho llegaran a su destino).

Sasuke: relájate (le dijo de forma calmada e incluso romántica, tomo la mano de la chica y la coloco detrás de su cabeza como si fuera ella quien le orillara a actuar, era el momento que ambos ansiaban).

Sakura: Sas….(no pudo terminar de hablar, Sasuke de inmediato empezó a devorar lujuriosamente el área intima de la chica como si se tratase de saciar su deseo, la chica acercaba la cabeza de su amante evitando que se despegara de ella, su cordura se estaba agotando).

Sasuke: haaaaa…..(su respirar se veía afectada, al buscar provocar a Sakura había acabado dentro del mismo abismo de placer que ella, con su mano empezó a estimular su miembro al mismo tiempo que degustaba a su compañera).

Sakura: ya…ya! Sasuke… estoy a punto (el jugueteo de la lengua de Sasuke estaba dando sus frutos, era como si cada movimiento tocara los puntos exactos en su amada) no…. Pares… porfavor!

Sasuke: yo…..haaaaa (no logro contenerse más, repentinamente termino, había "perdido" en su propio jugueteo)

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAA!(Dio un gran grito que denotaba su llegada al segundo orgasmo, esta ocasión su intimidad había dejado escapar algo de humedad que empapo el rostro de Sasuke, sus temblores eran más frenéticos e incontrolables que la primera vez, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, la pareja había quedado cegada ante el éxtasis).

Sasuke: (limpiando su rostro y con respiración muy agitada) nunca me cansaría de verte así (las piernas de la chica aun temblaban por su reciente clímax) es muy excitante (se acercó a Sakura lentamente).

Sakura: Sas..ke….espera…(era increíble pero su orgasmo aun no concluía, apenas lograba formular palabras sin caer presa de la locura)

Saskue: tranquila, (le dio un ligero beso en los labios, algo leve para no interrumpir su reacción pero suficientemente significativo para demostrar que estaba con ella y que amaba estar con ella de esta manera, se recostó junto a ella empezó a acariciar su cabeza, jugando con sus mechones de cabello, tratando de relajarla poco a poco)

Sakura: (su respiración comenzó a controlarse, poco a poco empezó a ser más calmada mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias del chico.) Sasuke...te digo algo muy loco?

Sasuke: hm?

Sakura: ...te amo...(se giró para besarlo tiernamente en los labios)

Sasuke: te digo algo más loco?

Sakura: si...(volvió a besarlo)

Sasuke: igual te amo...(correspondió a su beso pero de forma mucho más apasionada mientras se colocaba sobre ella...) ¿estás lista para mí?

Sakura: s-si...creo que si...

Sasuke: bien...(se levantó de la cama y se quitó por completo la bata que lo cubría, tirándola al suelo para después tomar la de ella y lanzarla lejos igual...) ponte lo más cómoda posible...

Sakura: (se recorrió hasta lo almohadones de nuevo, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, él se acerco a ella besándola con pasión y colocándose sobre ella de nuevo) hazme...hazme tuya Sasuke-kun...(le susurro entre besos)

Sasuke: lo haré...pero antes...(pasó sus labios a besar su cuello y su pecho haciéndola suspirar y temblar de excitación, mientras bajaba su mano a la intimidad de la pelirosa introduciendo dos dedos empezando a acariciarla. Al momento de sentirlo la chica gimió con fuerza, arqueando su espalda estremeciéndose.) Te gusta ¿verdad? (Pasó a besar su cuello cerca de su oreja para susurrarle.)

Sakura: s-si...si...

Sasuke: entonces, hagámoslo más...(intensifico el ritmo de sus caricias haciéndola gemir mucho más rápida y fuertemente, acelerando su respiración) a mí...me encanta, sentirte...(la respiración de él también comenzaba a agitarse) te dije...que conocía cada centímetro de tu cuerpo (empezó a mover sus dedos en círculos excitándola cada vez más, sintiendo como se humedecía y empezaban a llegar temblores que anunciaban que estaba a punto de llegar al climax de nuevo.)

Sakura: S-sasuke ...no puedo...

Sasuke: lo sé...(sacó sus dedos y se colocó a un costado de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho) si te lastimo...si sientes aunque sea solo una pizca de dolor...dímelo...

Sakura: jamás lo harías...(decía con la respiración entre cortada)

Sasuke: dímelo! Esto...no lo hicimos esa vez, (ella se sonrojó al escucharlo imaginándose lo que seguiría, él aspiró profundo el aroma que desprendía su cabello, y comenzó a introducirse en ella con toda la calma de la que era capaz, la sintió estremecerse y soltar un fuerte gemido, mezcla de incomodidad y placer...) sshh tranquila. Te lastimo?

Sakura: no

Sasuke: bien, porque solo quiero llenarte de placer (empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella mientras ambos suspiraban luego el bajo su mano a su zona íntima nuevamente moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella al mismo ritmo que sus leves embestidas, esto hizo que los gemidos de ella aumentaran, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más agitados, él sacando roncos gemidos y ahogándolos en el cabello de la chica, entonces él empezó a sentir de nuevo los temblores de su chica así que reacciono acelerando la velocidad de sus embestidas y caricias, hasta que ella termino ...él se relajó y culminó también. Ambos siguieron abrazados en esa posición mientras destensaban sus músculos y recuperaban su respiración, él saco sus dedos y pasó a sujetar uno de los pechos de la chica.) creo que...deberíamos perder la cordura juntos...no crees?

Sakura: (suspiró) te refieres a...

Sasuke: si...(besó su mejilla) hacerte...mía...(se colocó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos) quieres?

Sakura: si,...si quiero ...y...también...

Sasuke: q-quieres eso...t-también?

Sakura: si...la primera vez...parece que..(bajó la mirada) no funcionó muy bien

Sasuke: no pienses en eso (levantó el rostro de ella obligándola a mirarlo) solo relájate y disfruta yo voy a estar aquí y podemos intentarlo muchas otra veces...aún así te prometo que no saldré de ti hasta que termine por completo (pasó a besar sus labios con dulzura, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y abrió levemente sus piernas dándole espacio a que él se acomodara; Sasuke rompió el beso, pegó su frente a la de ella mirándola a los ojos mientras empezaba a adentrarse, la escuchó gemir y sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba.) necesito, hacerlo con más fuerza...eres muy estrecha (sonrió mientras ella se sonrojaba) y al parecer...yo soy muy grande para ti..(amplió su sonrisa y empujó con más fuerza adentrandose en ella hasta estar completamente dentro de la pelirrosa.)

Sakura: (soltó un fuerte suspiro cerrando sus ojos) Sasuke...( con solo sentirlo su respiración se agito, sentirlo dentro de ella era mejor de lo que se había imaginado en las últimas semanas, aunque a pesar de no ser necesariamente la primera vez sentía un poco de dolor y al parecer él lo sabía y por eso permanecía quieto, esperando a que ella estuviera más tranquila.) vamos...continúa,

Sasuke: estas lista? Estas segura?

Sakura: totalmente, (ella movió sus caderas hacia arriba invitándolo a que continuara no sin antes gemir con un poco de dolor)

Sasuke: no, aun no estás lista (la beso con ternura y ella se encargo de convertirlo en algo más apasionado, acariciando el pecho del chico con sus uñas) pero...ya no resisto más...

Sakura: entonces no te resistas (volvió a besarlo y frotar sus caderas con las de él)

Sasuke: (pegó su frente a la de ella y empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, era igual de mágico que la primera vez, ella empezaba a mezclar gemidos con suspiros al igual que él, sus respiraciones se aceleraban junto con su corazón al tiempo que las embestidas de él se volvían más rápidas y más fuertes, estaba desesperado por tenerla, por poseerla, quería sentir más y más de ella. Enredó su mano a la de ella apretándola con fuerza, expulsando roncos gemidos de su garganta mientras ella suspiraba su nombre, aferrándose a su hombro con su otra mano, clavando sus uñas en el, estaba a punto de llegar y sentía los temblores de ella que le anunciaban que igual estaba cerca)

Sakura: Sasuke...Sasuke-kun...ya no puedo...

Sasuke: lo sé...juntos...(embistió más rápido y con mucha más fuerza, varias veces más hasta que la sintió a ella llegar al orgasmo, entonces él se liberó igual, llenándola por completo. Ambos estaban muy cansados, agotados, él aflojó el agarre de sus manos mientras ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración.) Sakura...(la llamó débil mente y ella lo miró, entonces levanto su mano y toco la frente de ella con sus dedos índice y medio, ella se sonrojó , él le sonrió y se dejó caer sobre ella aun sin salir de su interior, ambos estaban completamente agotados como para continuar con más. Pasaron varios minutos, nunca supieron exactamente cuántos, en realidad nunca estuvieron consientes del tiempo que pasaba, pero estaban casi dormidos así que él se giró a un lado de ella abrazándola, ella le correspondió recostándose en el pecho de él entregándose al sueño.

En sueños, sintió a su compañera romper el abrazo que los unía, pero no prestó atención hasta que empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños, empezó a despertar mientras los sonidos aumentaban y se volvían más reales.) Sakura? (Se levantó y sin cubrirse solo caminó hasta el baño de dónde venían los ruidos.) Sakura? (Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con seguro, así que tocó la puerta) Sakura estas bien? (Los sonidos se calmaron y luego escuchó la cadena del baño, y el grifo del agua) Sakura? Por favor déjame entrar, estas bien? Qué paso? (De pronto la puerta se abrió y la chica salió del baño apagando la luz y con una toalla limpiando su rostro, por alguna razón ella lucía muy pálida , cubierta con una de las batas, y por cómo le quedaba era la de él.)

Sakura: estoy bien, lamento haberte despertado

Sasuke: ¿segura? (Posó su mano en su frente) luces algo...

Sakura: es que estoy agotada (enroscó sus brazos en su cuello sonriéndole de una forma muy sensual) qué esperabas? (Lo besó tiernamente y lo dirigió a la cama, Sasuke pasó de largo la situación y se acomodó con ella abrazándola de nuevo, donde ambos volvieron a dormir.)

Sasuke: (despertó, parecía de madrugada, o quizás muy muy temprano, como amaneciendo, y Sakura otra vez no estaba, iba a levantarse de la cama cuando la vio entrar al cuarto) paseando por la casa? (Arqueó una ceja)

Sakura: tenía un poco de hambre...

Sasuke: hmmm...tienes puesta mi bata de nuevo...y quiero que te la quites (le sonrió seductoramente)

Sakura: hm, en ese caso...(se despojó sensualmente de la bata y se acercó colocándose sobre él besando sus labios apasionadamente)

Sasuke: puedo encargarte algo de comer si quieres

Sakura: no, ya comí, encontré unos deliciosos onigiris de katsuobushi por ahí, espero no te moleste, pero ahora te quiero a ti (volvió a besarlo de nuevo, usando su recuperada fuerza para mantenerlo debajo de ella y luego pasar a acariciar su pecho de arriba a abajo. El chico se dejo consentir, con su mano acarició su cabello para luego bajar por su espalda hasta acariciar los glúteos de la chica con fuerza y excitación, ella suspiró en sus labios y luego pasó a besar su cuello susurrándole) acaríciame. (Él obedeció y pasó a acariciar el pecho de la chica, ella se separó y empezó a frotar sus caderas con las de él haciéndolo gemir, en su mente recordó una pose que Ino le había contado intentó con Sai una vez y de repente quería intentarlo, volvió a besar y pasó sus manos a acariciar el miembro del chico ahogando en sus labios un gutural gemido, ella continuó, luego se separó y se colocó entre las piernas del chico..) dime que soy tuya

Sasuke: (tenía su respiración muy agitada, le urgía estar dentro de ella de nuevo) no te detengas por favor

Sakura: dilo para mí...

Sasuke: eres mía, eres mía, eres mías...y yo soy tuyo solo tuyo...

Sakura: (suspiró estremeciéndose) dilo de nuevo

Sasuke: soy tuyo, y tu mía, tanto, que desde la otra noche te convertiste en un miembro más de la familia Uchiha, dejaste tu apellido en ese momento, te convertiste en Uchiha..Sakura...aaah...(gimió con fuerza al sentir a la chica auto penetrarse y empezar a montarlo, con embestidas fuertes y marcadas, las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a volverse agitadas y descontroladas, ella seguía sobre él embistiéndolo cada vez más y más rápido, Sasuke apretó el pecho de la chica que antes acariciaba, lo volvía loco, él correspondía a sus embestidas haciéndola suspirar) hay que enloquecer...juntos...(dijo dificultosamente, y ambos culminaron juntos de nuevo, ella se dejo caer inmediatamente sobre él, completamente cansada, él pasó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, hasta posarse en sus glúteos de nuevo acariciándolos suavemente, ella empezó a levantarse pero él se lo impidió) no no, quédate, me gusta estar dentro de ti (la chica no respondió, poco a poco ambos fueron presas del sueño nuevamente.)

(Entre sueños Sakura se había separado del chico y ambos habían dormido abrazados. Los Uchiha no se despertaron hasta medio día cuando Sakura presento nauseas, esta ocasiónn Sasuke había logrado auxiliar a su pareja, en cuanto pudieron se vistieron y acudieron al hospital de la hoja donde, convenientemente, Tsunade les esperaba).

Tsunade: Pasen (les guío a uno de los cuartos del hospital, donde Sakura apenas alcanzo el sanitario y volvió el estómago). Cuántas veces ha ocurrido?

Sasuke: tres en total…ella comió algo muy temprano que quizás le hizo daño, tal vez no estaban bien conservados los onigiri.

Sakura: (recuperando la compostura) no es nada, debe ser algo pasajero

Tsunade: ¿cómo puedo explicárselos? mmmmm es de esas molestias "pasajeras" que duran 9 meses.

(Los Uchiha se mantuvieron callados, Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y Sasuke sintió como si todo su cuerpo se secaba por dentro...acaso Tsunade estaba insinuando que Sakura...)

Tsunade: Sakura Haruno, tienes dos meses de embarazo. Y quiero suponer que….

Sasuke: yo…. (No sabía cómo explicarlo después de todo es el mismo periodo de tiempo que Sakura había estado hospitalizada, admitir algo era delatarse y las consecuencias podrían ser severas)

Sakura: Uchiha.

Tsunade: como dices?

Sakura: que no soy Sakura Haruno, no más, ahora soy Sakura:

Sasuke: Uchiha.

Tsunade: (quedo perpleja ante el actuar de la pareja) no podría ser de otra forma.

(Ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario. La noticia les cayó como balde de agua, al tiempo que ambos tenían la idea de que no lo habían logrado, en alguna parte de su mente y corazón sabían que las posibilidades estaban ahí, Sakura en especial, ahora más que nunca entendía sus mareos, sus antojos, el retraso de su periodo, que había pensado era causa de los medicamentos, incluso su rara satisfacción con ella misma, el sentirse plena, tranquila y llena de vida. Sasuke tomó una mano de ella en señal de satisfacción y apoyo, era todo lo que ella necesitaba.)

Tsunade: quiero darles mis felicitaciones pero también deben saber algo. (El ambiente se tornó serio) el mal que te afecto (observo a Sakura) es resultado de lo ocurrido en la última guerra ninja, una mezcla de fatiga extrema y sobreexplotaciónn de tus técnicas especiales.

Sakura: entones me ocurrirá lo mismo la próxima vez que pelee?

Tsunade, no, afortunadamente solo ocurre cuando te excedes en usar las técnicas que te enseñe, sé que no volverá a ocurrir, verdad? Pero aun así…. Sufriste algunos de los efectos secundarios y…

Sakura: pero ahora estoy bien, y tendré a mi bebé con Sasuke-kun!

Tsunade: no acataste el tratamiento como estaba previsto al no tomar precauciones especiales con tu bebé, puede que tenga algún padecimiento al nacer.

(se hizo presente el silencio , nadie sabía que decir)

Sasuke: ¿qué?... (Pregunto incrédulo)

Tsunade: el tratamiento de Sakura no solo era para curarla sino para regresarla a la normalidad, su ciclo de regeneración, su producción de chakra, todo su organismo se encontraba en gran desbalance y eso afecto la formación del bebé, aún no sabemos que clase de problema podría presentar podría ser desde problema psicomotor o incapacidad de producir chakra hasta algo leve como miopía o falta de pigmentación, aún es muy pronto para determinarlo.

Sasuke: ¿incapacidad de producir chakra? O ¿miopía? Son, dos extremos...

Tsunade: es un rango de posibilidades...

Sakura: pero….hay forma de garantizar el bien estar de mi hijo?

Tsunade: necesitaremos que vengas a revisiones paulatinas, con forme el tiempo pase serán cada vez más constantes, se trata de terapia y tratamiento.

Sasuke: lo que sea que prometa que mi hijo y mi esposa estén bien!

Tsunade: parece que lo tomaras enserio. Esta dicho, Sasuke tendrán que asistir conmigo cada vez que yo les diga, no será un tratamiento sencillo pero (dijo con mucha confianza) Ese niño estará sano y salvo!

Sakura: Tsunade-sama (derramo algunas lágrimas) gracias.

Tsunade: no puedo dejar que mi estudiante sufra si yo puedo auxiliarla (guiño el ojo, la tensión se convirtió en esperanza) solo hay una condición (miro al chico fijamente). Debes cuidarla con tu vida, a ambos, si no (formo un puño y trono sus dedos) me encargare de ti.

Sasuke: hum..(Miro a su esposa) como si fuera a descuidar a Mi Sakura y al primer Uchiha de un nuevo clan.

(Sakura se sonrojo, se sentía acogida)

Tsunade: en ese caso está dicho, tendrán que venir dentro de una semana, él bebe debe estabilizarse un poco antes de comenzar).

(La pareja abandono el lugar y se dirigieron a casa)

Sasuke: lamento haber causado todo esto….

Sakura: (beso sorpresivamente a Sasuke) no eres más culpable que yo, de ahora en adelante tendremos que cuidarnos mucho (beso sus dedos y los coloco sobre los labios de su chico) sabes… Una semana es mucho tiempo, podríamos….

Sasuke: ¿acaso quieres que nos desvelemos otra vez? (dijo coqueteándole)

Sakura: (apenada) yo….bueno me refería a que podríamos conocer nuevos lugares, antes de que las citas con Tsunade-sama sean más frecuentes.

Sasuke: mmmmmm

Sakura: ¿ocurre algo? ¿Es mala idea?

Sasuke: es solo que… (Arrincono a la pelirosa contra el muro) no respondiste a mi pregunta (le beso apasionadamente y momentos despuéss respondió a su chica) será una buena idea, comenzar a recorrer nuestro camino. Juntos

(al día siguiente la pareja ya había emprendido camino, aun sin destino fijo pero seguros de que sin importar donde fueran estarían siempre unidos, como una verdadera familia).

Al primer lugar al que llegaron, se encaminaron al primer registro civil que encontraron, en un puesto de antigüedades callejero compraron dos sortijas y un anillo de compromiso, consiguieron dos testigos y se casaron, solo así, no necesitaban más.

Sorpresivamente para ambos tan solo 4 meses después, en medio de sus viajes, Sakura empezó a sentirse mal...con tan poco tiempo su bebé estaba a punto de nacer...no tenían tiempo de llegar hasta el hospital de Konoha así que Sasuke la llevó de emergencia a un lugar que conocía...bastante bien...una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, ahí se encontraba la persona que podría auxiliar a Sakura en el parto...su pequeña hija se había adelantado al nacer, y quizás tendría futuros problemas de salud, pero para ambos, la pequeña Sarada era perfecta, era más que eso...era...la primera Uchiha en años.


End file.
